Take Care of Your Brother
by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala
Summary: John always leaves the boys like this. He drops them off at Bobby's, telling Dean one thing. Take care of your brother. Dean has finally had enough, and tries to drink away the pain. Non!Slash. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's been such a long time since I've uploaded, and I feel bad. But you should all know, that I took that time off to finish up a book I've been writing and I sent it into scholastic to possibly get published! Yay!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters

* * *

"Keep an eye on Sammy for me." John told Dean sternly.

"Yes Sir." Dean muttered.

"Speak up kiddo." John ordered. It sounded harsh and mean even with 'kiddo' attached to the end.

"I said Yes Sir." Dean yelled. Then he looked at his feet, praying that he wouldn't be punished.

John grabbed his son's shoulders harshly.

"Never speak to your father like that!" John yelled, even with Bobby in the background, and little Sammy looking at them with his big round puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Sir." Dean squeaked, closing his eyes, bracing himself for a slap that never came.

John merely straightened his shoulders and stalked off to his car.

"I'll be back for you boys in a couple of days. Make 'em behave Bobby." John said, climbing into the rental car he had used ever since he had given the Impala to Dean.

"You got it John." Bobby muttered. "Well boys, let's go inside, grab a bite to eat." Bobby said, as John drove off.

"Okay Bobby. Do you have any dessert?" Sam asked hopefully, as he trailed behind Bobby. For a fourteen year-old, Sam sure did act like a kid.

"I'm not hungry." Dean said, as he began to walk off.

"Are you sure Dean? There's apple pie, your favorite." Bobby said.

"Then save me a piece." Dean said as Sam ran up to him.

"But Dean, we can never eat a whole pie without you, and Bobby doesn't like leftovers." Sam said, looking up at his big brother with those round sparkling puppy eyes.

Dean leaned over to look his brother in the eye. "Then I'll make sure I eat it up nice and good when I come back." Dean said softly.

Sam nodded and ran inside, followed by Bobby, who was shooting Dean concerned glances.

* * *

Dean dug into the alcohol stash that he always kept in the car. He found a six pack and walked to a nice and empty wheat field. He sat down in a small clearing that held no wheat, and sat down heavily. He tipped back his first beer, chugging it to half empty. It tasted good. Relaxing. He tipped back the brown bottle once more, finding it gone, on almost the third swallow. He took out another bottle and repeated the process, until all six bottles were gone, every last drop, and Dean found himself, perfectly drunk.

"Take care of your brother, Dean." Dean mocked, tears sparkling at his wild, hazy eyes. "Take care of your own son for a change!" Dean shouted at no one. "If you weren't so busy with your stupid little hunting trips, and would find the time in your 'busy' schedule to tuck in your son at night, clean up his vomit when he's sick! Maybe you should do those things yourself rather then leaving me to do it!" Dean screamed in his drunken state, chucking a glass bottle across the field, feeling sweet relief when he heard it shatter. It felt so good, that he took another, and threw it even farther. The same went for the third bottle, then the fourth, and the fifth, and at last the sixth. Dean sighed in relief, realizing he had shattered all six of the bottles.

* * *

"Boy! Where have you been, your brother and I were worried sick about ya!" Bobby yelled, jumping off his spot on the porch swing, and running up to confront Dean.

"Sorry, Bobby, I" He started, watching the world around him spin.

"Are you drunk Dean?" Bobby demanded, but didn't bother to listen to Dean's answer. "You shoulda seen your brother, boy. He wouldn't go to bed before you came home. In fact, he's probably still up. Waiting for his big brother to tuck him in. I said he was fourteen, he didn't need to be 'tucked in' but he wouldn't have it. Idjit said he wouldn't go to bed until you came back." Bobby ranted.

"Sorry, I'll go right now." Dean said, as he dizzily walked towards the door.

"Not like that you wont. You're going to wash your face in cold water, get yourself as sober as possible, and then you're going to say goodnight to your brother, tell him you aren't feelin' well, and then you're gonna sleep on the couch, ain't no way am I gonna let him get used to seein' you like this, ya idjit." Bobby yelled.

"Alright Bobby." Dean answered.

"And Dean, if you ever do this again, there ain't no way I'm gonna let you back in this house. I'll turn you right back out to your father."

Dean's eyes widened. "Bobby! You can't tell 'em! Please don't tell dad, he'll kill me!" Dean said worriedly.

"I won't tell 'em boy. This time." Bobby said softly.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, Jumping on his big brother, who was still a bit shaky on his feet.

"Sammy, sorry I got back so late." Dean said, hugging his little brother, and then setting him on his bed.

"We saved you some apple pie Dean." Sam said, his puppy eyes glistening.

"Thanks kiddo. Listen, I'm not feelin' too good, so I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight." Dean told Sam who nodded frantically.

Dean peeled back the covers for Sam to climb under, and brought them up to his little brother's chin. Night Sammy."

"G'night, Dean." Sam said as he nestled under the covers. "Hope you feel better."

Dean smiled as he left the room. Looking at his innocent little brother, wrapped in blankets, then he headed out the door, flopping down on the couch to sleep of the drinks. Dreading the hangover he would get the next day.

* * *

 **A/N:** And finish! I feel like this one is pretty good, I guess the hiatus really did clear some headspace. Remember to review. It's for the god of the review monsters!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I wasn't going to write another chapter, but then it was like, hey why not, actually it was because someone said i should (Thank you Dog and Ghost Whisperer) and so naturally since I didn't have any other ideas…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural. Lol, I wish I did.

* * *

Dean groaned and slowly opened his eyes, letting out a short yell when he found himself staring into a pair of big brown eyes.

"Are you okay Dean?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Yeah little brother, I'm alright." Dean said rubbing a hand over his face.

"So you're feeling better?"

"Little bit."

"Do you want some pie, Dean?" Sam asked, his bright eyes sparkled.

"Do you even have to ask?" Dean replied.

His little brother sure knew of good hangover foods. Of course, his little brother didn't know he was hungover.

Sam came back with the pie, and handed over the whole leftover pie dish, which contained half an apple pie.

"Hey, why don't you go get us some forks and I'll find something on TV." Dean said, grabbing the remote and sitting up on the couch.

"Alright Dean." Sam said, scampering into the kitchen.

Dean flicked through the channels. He saw MASH, but little Sammy never liked shows with fighting in them. He went down a couple channels but didn't see any cartoons. Anyway, Sam was a little bit old for cartoons. Finally, he found a Gilligan's Island rerun.

Sam came hustling back through the door.

"Is this Gilligan's Island?" Sam asked.

"Yeah kiddo." Dean responded, taking a fork from Sam.

"Dad doesn't let us watch this Dean." Sam said, eyes wide.

It was true, when John saw Dean watching it a couple years ago when Dean was Sam's age, he yelled, and forced him to turn it off. Probably because it reminded him of Mary. It was her favorite show.

"Well dad never has to know." Dean insisted.

Sam jumped onto the couch, settling in before grabbing a bite of pie.

"This is pie's amazing." Dean said, chewing on a large bite of pie.

And before you know it, the brothers were scraping the bits of crus of the bottom of the dish.

"I'm going to go put this back in the kitchen." Sam said.

"Alright Sammy."

Dean heard Sam come back. "Hey Sam, just in time, it's my favorite episode."

Dean turned around when his little brother didn't respond. It wasn't Sam. It was John.

"What do you think you are doing! I told you never to watch this show! I trust you with Sam, and this is what you show him?"

Dean bolted up, despite the pain it caused in his head. "Sam told me not to watch it. It wasn't his fault."

"Just get it the car Dean, and don't you dare disobey me again. You understand?"

"Yes Dad."

"Yes Sir." John corrected harshly.

Dean looked at his feet, and mumbled, "Yes Sir." Before walking out to his car. Trying not to notice his brother's wide eyes watching him.

* * *

"Where to Sir." Dean said through the window as John approached the driver's side.

"What makes you think you're driving?" John demanded. He was always more harsh after hunts.

"After the stunt you pulled today, you're grounded. Now get in the backseat." John said. Dean would have argued that it was just a show, but he could sense that his Dad was more angry than usual.

Dean rested his head against the cool glass of the window. He closed his eyes and imagined an impossible fate. A fate he only wished was reality. A fate that no one could deliver unless time was rewritten, Sam and Dean's life, if John had died, not Mary.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I know it was a short chapter. But it will suffice. And of course, thank you to Panda, Winchesters, and Dog and Ghost Whisperer for the lovely reviews. Again, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading, but all of my information is on my profile cause I don't feel like typing it out! Please review!


End file.
